


Sugary Sweet or When You Give A Clown A Kiss (He's Yours For Life)

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gamzee Week, Multi, Polyamory, Rated T for some minor suggestive oogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Gamzee spies his matesprits up in the nutritionblock.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jane Crocker/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sugary Sweet or When You Give A Clown A Kiss (He's Yours For Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some happy Gamzee with someone who loves him for [Gamzee Week](https://gamzeeweek.tumblr.com), and when I couldn't decide between gamtav or gamjane I realized they'd all three be good together.

Mother.

Fucking.

_Yes_.

Your pair of bitchtitty matesprits have got their sexy selves all up in the nutritionblock, and that always bodes well for you one way or another. They ain't caught sight of you yet so you slink down low and get your stealth on.

“Like, uh, this, right?”

“Mhm! Just pour the cream right in like before.”

Ain’t a good vantage point where you at. Well, great for getting a gander at those fine rumps—one alien, one mechanical—but not for seeing what all’s cooking, doc. You glide on into the room, keeping to the edges and trying to peer around them.

On the counter's all sorts of fun shit like peanut butter, blueberries, cream, sugar, even a bottle of grape Faygo. Your mind is racing with what possible miracles they’re concocting up in here.

“Keep stirring, we don't want it to burn,” Jane instructs.

Heh, Tavbro is so motherfucking cute with that look on concentration on his face, trying to make your shared ninjette proud. She surely the fuck is, too, all beaming at him. Warms your pusher.

“Alright! I do believe it’s time to add in our flavors. Tavros, if you’d like to do the honors.”

“I, would be honored.”

As she lifts the pot off the burner and pours the whatever into a nearby bowl, he reaches around her for the blueberries, stealing a quick kiss as he snags a few. Jane rolls her pretty ganderorbs fondly.

“Sneaky bugger.”

“You, can’t really, uh, blame a guy for wanting a kiss from you. Especially since you’re both pretty, and incredibly sexy. In fact, your sexiness is off the charts so, uh, it would be unreasonable if I didn’t kiss you, actually.”

“If you think that’s going to charm me, you’re right. Now get back to the task at hand, if we want to finish it sometime this century!

“Yes, ma’am.”

He gets a good handful of blueberries into the container. Meanwhile Jane’s spooning out a generous helping of peanut butter that she flicks in when he’s done. Little bit of mixing, then they’re grabbing for the Faygo. You decide that’s your cue and step right up between these cute mother fuckers.

“What sweet miracles are my babelicious snacks serving up?”

They both jump, and you ain’t bothering to hide the crawl of your facegash as you grin from one to the other. Jane huffs as she turns to you, but you can hear the fondness in that pretty sound.

“You’re not supposed to be here yet! And what’s with this sneaking around, mister?”

“It is, uh, very inconvenient when you do that. We, should start putting out horn traps again.”

You honk in response, and both of them roll their sightbulbs at you.

“We, need to finish this and put it in the freezer,” Tavros informs, grabbing the Faygo bottle.

“You do what you gotta do, my delicious mother fuckers. Mind filling this clown in on what all you are doing?”

Finally you gaze on down at the container as Tavros pours in that sweet grape elixir. Well hot damn, it looks like some homemade ice cream. Wicked.

“It’s, exactly what it seems. This batch, needs to be frozen, but before this we already but another one in that should be ready.”

“Here you are ruining your surprise,” Jane chides, hands on her hips. Damn, you wish those were your hands, but you’re pretty sure she’d just slap you away. "We shouldn’t even give it to you now, buster.”

With an apologetic honk you flash her some soulful eyes and tell her, “A mother fucker can’t up and help getting all up in the biz of his most favorite pair of babes.”

“Curse you for being so darn lovable.”

“I think, we might just be weak, for his particular turn of phrasing, but only because it’s Gamzee.”

You let out a delighted honk. Your wicked flushloves bless you with a kiss on either cheek, and you downright beam.

“This mother fucker is all excited to get his grub on, pretty please with a Faygo on top.”

Your matesprits exchange a look.

“We, uh, might as well let him have some now. Or else, we are going to get the sad barkbeast eyes all night.”

“That would be unfortunate. Fine,” Jane relents, taking the container and bringing it over to the freezer. “But next time you ruin a surprise you’re just plum not getting it!”

“Ain’t nothing being ruined when it’s a gift from my sweetest sweetbiscuits, whether I know it’s a’coming or not. That’s the Messiahs’ honest truth. Honk."

“I hate, how nice that sentiment is, and what it did to me.”

“Agreed,” Jane hums, coming back over to you with a spoon and new container.

She sets this one down, opening it and letting you get a good look inside. Mother fucking pretty as shit, if messy. Kinda like a troll Pollock in confectionery form.

“It’s, uh, grape peanut butter, blueberry flavored. Which, does not sound, like it would be good, but we tested it before.”

“It’s absolutely scrumptious! If an acquired taste.”

“If you all wanna put something in my mouth I ain’t gonna complain none,” you assure, pusher all aflutter.

“Uh, that’s certainly one way, to word it.”

“Purposeful, I'm sure, though you don’t need to try to be crude.”

Even though it’s all scolding, she’s still holding out a spoonful dripping with juicy sweet goodness. You lean over and take a bite, cleaning that spoon good. Hot fucking damn.

“A miracle straight in my mouth, most beloveds.”

“While I’m glad you like it, don’t talk with your mouth full, Gamzee.”

You give her a thumbs up and swallow. Then you open your mouth again all imploringly. Amused, Jane hands Tavros the spoon and this time it’s him who feeds you. Then he offers a spoonful to Jane who takes it with a smile.

Deciding to get up in this yourself, you snag the spoon in the middle of a trade off. Course, you can’t figure out who the fuck to feed first so you just hold it out and let them decide for themselves who gets first go.

Y’all end up snuggled together on the couch with this container of goodness in your lap since you already run coldest. The other two sandwich on either side of you, and ain’t their heat the goddamn wicked best? This is the sort of existence a clown could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to make sure your clown gets enough sugar in their diet.


End file.
